


baby-doll

by TATAball



Category: Green Day, pinhead gunpowder, the coverups
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, PWP, billie joe is a very cute bitch, everyone can fuck billie joe everywhere, while we fucked on the floor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TATAball/pseuds/TATAball
Summary: 由于一位老师给我的快乐科普，搞舅事业终于轮到白叔了。
Relationships: Jason White/Billie Joe Armstrong
Kudos: 4





	baby-doll

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，干就完事。

把吉他递给工作人员，jason觉得自己快散架了。Billie joe在两个小时之前报销了大半瓶杰克丹尼挎着吉他就上了台——可能还吸了点什么，他不清楚，毕竟他可能醉的不比别人少。虽然每个coverups的夜晚台上台下都差不多烂醉如泥，人们在极致的晕眩和狂欢中舞动。唱歌的卷发小个子男人举起啤酒将自己浸透，把身体抛向人群上方，享受潮水般的尖叫和抚摸将他淹没。狭小的livehouse弥漫着汗水、酒精、荷尔蒙，狂躁的音乐让理智溃不成军，只管让本能带你到随便什么地方去。  
他弹吉他的间隙看到台下有情侣（也可能是陌生人）忘情的拥吻，下意识回头去找某个小疯子——正躺在一地接线里随意地绞着T恤，扭动着发出呻吟，那声响在咆哮的吉他声中独独钻进了他的耳朵。  
妈的，jason晃晃一头卷发，清醒过来的间隙发现酒精已经推着自己走过上前，跨跪在billie身上，正隔着吉他深深地同他接吻——操，这是怎么了。他连忙想站起来，回到自己的话筒前，让billie站起来继续下一首歌。  
他站起来了，来不及后退，billie一个鲤鱼打挺撞进他的怀里，汗湿的双唇继续醉醺醺的贴上他的，那双在灯光中模糊不清的双眼半闭着，睫毛湿漉漉地和乱发交织，蹭在他的脸上，他们交换炽热的呼吸和酒精的迷乱。  
室内蒸的人燥热，jason不得不脱了反光的皮外套，扯开衬衫的领口才能感到自己的呼吸。  
终于结束了。jason陷在后台的长沙发上，虚脱地想到，他瞪着有些迷茫的眼睛，耳膜还在音响的余波中嗡鸣。bill兄弟刚刚前后脚回家了，chris说和什么人去哪儿了，他妈的，他现在支撑自己坐着都觉得费力，现在都他妈一点多了。他该离开这个满是空酒瓶、脏衣服和他们狂欢后的垃圾的后台，回两个街区外的家里去，洗个澡，睡到晚上。  
billie呢？他拧着眉心，四下望去——从门口到更衣室铺了一地，衬衫、长裤、内裤、袜子，和更衣室里过大的响动——像是什么大型猫科动物在一屋衣柜间横冲直撞。  
Billie带了groupie进后台？  
他倒是没什么意见，不过再留下就不太合适了。撑着墙，他晃着晕乎乎毛绒绒的脑袋向门口摸去。不过他横穿房间的行程遭到了突如其来的障碍——就在他还有三步便能握上门把手的时候，侧面更衣室的门被以旋风般的力道撞开了，一团火热的躯体直直将他扑倒在地——“你妈的！……”  
jason抬头的瞬间觉得自己脑壳痛得更厉害了，一条什么神经或者血管在太阳穴那儿抽搐，就像他垂死挣扎的理智。  
BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG，现在（他以为）应当在某个地方享受groupie的亲吻纠缠地不可开交的家伙，在这儿、现在、当下，从更衣室里以试图谋杀的速度充当人肉炸弹砸在了他身上，穿着一件刚刚洗劫更衣室、不知道从哪翻出来的大红·碎钻·深V短裙，压在他的胯上，并且不见得捡回他丢掉的内裤穿上——他瞟了一眼，没错。  
他僵在原地。  
敌不动我不动没错，可是百分之三百喝蒙了的billie joe冲出来明显不仅是为了找一个自由落体缓冲垫的，他落在jason身上的一瞬间就像条蛇一样缠在了对方身上，双臂从jason单薄的衬衫摆里滑进去，双手钻在那层汗湿的布料和紧绷的皮肤间，不老实地四下乱探起来。他整个人都瘫在jason身上，脸贴着脸，像条乱嗅的小狗似的从滑腻的鼻尖拱着jason的下颌和细碎未剃的胡髭。  
温热滑软的唇舌吸吮着jason的喉结与脸颊，逐渐向另一处柔软炽热的目的地移去。Jason当然没有让他失望，四片嘴唇在相触的瞬间融化了，汇到一处，包裹着其间索取的柔韧舌尖和时而磕碰的齿列，唾液被搅碎，水声从交织的粗重呼吸间洒下来，没被吞咽的液体顺着jason的下颌流下，沾湿他们紧贴的胸膛。  
billie烧的像团火，jason搂住他，似乎被烧得烫手。  
“嘿，billie我们去……唔……”jason试图说些什么，又被对方用舌头堵了回去。那双作乱的手已经趁着不知什么间隙只剩一只在胸口乱摸乱抓，还有一只探到jason滚烫的下腹去了，拉链也不劳拉下，整条裤头被扒下了便不知道丢在哪里。  
不得不说billie可能生下来就接错了几根线，他在这种被酒精烧糊涂的时候竟然还有那闲心挑逗jason也快被点燃的耐心。他跨坐在jason小腹上，并不急着除下对方最后一层布料，只在短裙无甚实用的掩盖下，用光裸的腿根摩擦被薄薄内裤包裹的那根炙热，唇边溢出肆意的呻吟和挑逗。  
“啊……jason，我快忍不住了，哦，快……哈啊……”他模仿着频率，隔着完全湿透——被两人的汗液，和他的体液洇透——的那层布料，用会阴柔软的肉峡摩擦着逐渐膨胀的坚硬。空着的手撩起裙摆探到下方，撸动已经挺立的欲望。他的龟头顶着jason的小腹，顶端渗出的清液在光裸的肌肤和丛结的毛发间涂抹开来。另一只手抓起jason的右手，放入口中卖力地吞吐润湿。  
jason觉得能在这种情况下能等billie自己爽完再继续的可能是圣人在世。他，jason white，当然他妈的不是。  
主音吉他手用手指翻搅了几下billie的舌肉与口腔，便将手从billie口中抽出，还不忘夹着那作乱的舌头，拉出唇瓣，惩戒式地夹了夹，再放它自由。灵活的手指从夹在他身侧的大腿根一路向上，在柔软的臀瓣处停留，尽情地揉捏把玩了片刻，便从臀峰的延伸弧度深入了湿热的股间。唾液润湿的手指毫无阻碍地伴着billie突然拔高的喘息推进了一根——那处秘密花园早已迫不及待，环形的肌肉顺从地退开，又热情地包裹上那根手指，贪婪地吮吸着。  
jason很快加到了三根手指，billie的喘息已经有些乱了，呻吟夹着大胆放荡的话语落在jason的耳边。jason的呼吸更粗重起来，吉他手的手指在小个子主唱的体内模仿抽插的频率探索着，紧致的甬道终于在探险家面前展开它深处的秘密，圆润的小突起在稳定的手指戳刺下仿佛是billie的开关，他颤抖着射在两人的小腹上，趴在jason的颈边喘地满是勾引。  
jason觉得billie已经准备好了，他抽出手指，终于把自己忍耐了许久的小兄弟解放出来，坚挺的龟头抵在因为突然的空虚而蠕动的洞口，略作摩擦，便长驱直入。billie无力的手臂撑在jason的胸口，尽力调整腰身将粗大的阴茎一寸寸吞入。刚刚高潮了的他当然没有什么力气，只吃下去头部便停在半路，脸涨得通红，翡翠般的绿眼睛有些失焦地瞪着面前的空虚，红肿的双唇微张，翕合着吐出无意识的抽气和呻吟。jason并不让他休息，双手掐着他的腰，把自己一点点埋进潮热的体内。刚刚的扩张做得很好，billie稳稳当当地将那肉棒吞到了底——jason长长地叹了一口气，billie的每一寸肠肉都蠕动着吮吸他，舒爽的战栗从小腹麻到尾椎骨，他被billie吸得酥了。  
最后一寸没入的时候，billie脸红地快要滴出血来，他大口透着气，鼻音里带着难耐的欲望，半眯的眼角滚下生理性的眼泪，砸在jason的胸口。  
“操我，jason，操我，哦jason你好大……快，玩坏我……操我……”  
才刚喘了几口气，billie就已经软着腰动了起来，他笨拙地抬动臀部，寻求那粗长的抚慰和冲撞。jason没有劳烦他努力多久，他躺在地上小幅度地顶胯，双手掌控着他的腰身，几刺之下便又找到了敏感点，便每次都直向着那小东西碾去，紧韧的肉壁哪受得住这密集的刺激，早就不受billie的控制，剧烈地抽动着，从体内涌出的肠液顺着billie的大腿根部被抽插带出，腻在两人紧贴的皮肤间。  
billie一手揪着jason的衬衫，把那衣摆无意识地揉作一团，另一只手撩起身上花哨的布料，揉搓着胸前早已酥痒的乳头，寻求更大的快感。深深浅浅，jason无意识地加大了力道，手指掐在billie的腰上留下红痕，下腹和臀肉不间断的冲撞让红裙掩映下的私密处一片软湿泥泞。billie的前端在身后的冲撞下又挺立起来，随着频率顶在jason的小腹上摩擦。  
后穴单调的吞吐逐渐让jason感到不太满足，他的双手向下滑上billie丰满的臀峰，掌握住那两团柔软，用力地挤压揉捏。那肉柱根部退出小口的时候，便用臀瓣去夹住抽插，不一会儿白嫩的皮肤就摩擦地红肿了。  
“操你的……啊！……”billie没有了支撑的力量，双腿又打着颤跪坐不住，只能由着jason一下下都嵌到根部，他仿佛高温下融化的乳酪，滚烫软糯，任凭身下的男人攫取品尝。前列腺不断地刺激下，小billie的顶端又隐隐渗出了几滴清液——billie就快被操射了。  
听着挺丢脸的，但真的很爽。billie正要享受他的第二次高潮，一只作乱的手突然牢牢地握住了他的前端：“等等……”  
“操！”billie难受地骂出了声，撑在jason胸口的手指甚至抓进了他的肉里，涨红的脸上又挂下几滴晶莹的泪珠。  
jason觉得那个瞬间的billie可爱极了，最主要是他的肠壁因为意外突然绞紧，爽的他头皮发麻。jason也快到了，他又重重的冲撞了几次那颗圆润的小突起，就松开了握着billie龟头的手。billie眼前一白，射在jason的小腹上。而jason深埋在billie的体内释放，过多的黏腻精液顺着两人嵌合的间隙挤出，黏腻在缠绕的四股之间。  
billie趴在jason胸前喘了片刻，恢复点力气后准备抬屁股走人，腰刚动了动就被按了回去。  
“操你的。”咬牙切齿，“你solo没了。”  
“要是你明天还有力气solo的话……我不介意。”jason抱着billie坐了起来，一翻身将他压在身下。  
billie干脆摊开四肢挑衅地看着他，舔了舔嘴唇：“不去床上？”  
“没必要。”jason低头咬住他的喉结，又开始了新一轮的进攻。

**Author's Note:**

> 没干完，不写了，白叔太持久了。  
> PS：比利舅你solo没了.jpg


End file.
